Troublesome Date
by himura kyou
Summary: Seikat bunga yang merepotkan untuk seorang yang merepotkan di hari yang merepotkan... a fic for Infantrum Valentine Challenge. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa memberi review XD arigatobii!


Fandom : Nartobitobitobitobi

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : …terlalu merepotkan untuk diceritakan

Warning : ooc, Shika's POV, spin-off Fake (ga penting)

for Infantrum Valentine Challenge  
--

**TROUBLESOME FLOWERS FOR TROUBLESOME GIRL AT TROUBLESOME DAY**

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengus. Kulihat wajahku yang terpantul pada kaca jendela sambil mengelus pipi. Pola telapak tangan berwarna merah, dan masih sedikit bengkak. Perempuan memang kuat sekali saat marah. Merepotkan.

"Shikamaru-kun! Mau sampai kapan berdiri di depan tokoku? Ayo masuk!"

Suara cempreng itu menggaung lagi, membuat kaca jendela yang sedang kupandangi sampai bergetar. Yah, aku juga tidak mau lama-lama di sini, sebenarnya aku sendiri sedang gawat. Bekas tamparan di pipi ini alasan yang cukup kuat untuk membuatku harus bergegas, juga berhati-hati.

"Hmmphh~ ihihihi! Ukh…!! Buahahahahahakh!!!"

Huh. Aku muak melihat Ino yang gagal menahan tawanya. Cukup. Oke. Ini memang salahku karena tadi terlalu terburu-buru. Beberapa menit yang lalu sudah kukunjungi toko Yamanaka untuk membeli bunga. Wangi berbagai bunga di toko ini membuatku pusing dan aku pun tidak terlalu peduli jenis bunga yang akan kubeli. Jadi aku asal ambil saja bunga entah-apa-namanya dan segera menuju taman dekat hotel di mana dia menginap selama menjalani misinya di Konohagakure.

Aku memberikan bunga itu sebagai hadiah. Dia memberikan tamparan sebagai balasan. Terima kasih. Apa dosaku?

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, kembali berada di antara bertangkai-tangkai bunga segar toko Yamanaka. Ino masih saja cekikikan. Heh. Enak ya tertawa di atas penderitaan orang. Dasar.

"Shikaa… Bunga yang kamu beli tadi… namanya sayuri. Kamu tau bahasa bunganya?"

Perlukah belajar bahasa bunga untuk menjadi shinobi? Siapa juga yang sudah seenak jidat memberi makna pada bunga? Merepotkan sekali. Pertanyaan Ino kujawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Bunga sayuri ituu… artinya kebencian!! Pantes aja Temari-san menamparmu! Hahaha!!"

Aku pun ingin menampar Ino yang tidak memberitahuku lebih awal. Ekh. Oke oke. Tampar saja aku lagi. Memang aku yang sudah buruan pergi dari toko sebelum Ino sempat menjelaskan. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat di kencan yang langka ini. Jarang-jarang Tema-chan bisa ke Konohagakure.

"Nah, sekarang, bunga apa yang Anda inginkan, Tuan Pelanggan yang pipinya merah bekas ditampar akibat salah memberi bunga?"

Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin menampar Ino. Kuharap cokelat buatannya bikin Sai muntah dan kencannya juga gagal. Tawanya yang mati-matian ditahan itu membuatku ingin melancarkan neck-choking kagemane no jutsu. Ah. Sudahlah. Itu terlalu merepotkan. Hanya menambah dosa saja. Lebih baik aku memilih bunga yang tepat untuk kencan yang sudah berantakan ini.

Bunga yang tepat… Bunga apa? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahasa bunga.

"…Bunga yang maknanya semacam… errr… hatiku rindu padamu, ada ga?"

Uh. Rasanya warna merah merambat di seluruh mukaku. Ya. Beneran. Aku sangat merindukan Tema-chan. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu. Kami sudah cukup bersabar dengan hubungan jarak jauh. Di saat aku pergi ke Suna pun kami tidak bisa tenang karena adiknya yang Kazekage itu tampak tidak terlalu menyukai hubungan kami. Kedatangan Tema-chan ke Konoha inilah yang membuat kami bisa sedikit lega. Makanya aku tidak mau menggagalkan kencan ini!

"Oh! Maksudmu carnation merah??"

Meneketehe dodol. Jelas-jelas aku tidak mengerti bahasa bunga. Apa itu carnation? Temannya keur naon?

"Aduh maaf Shikamaru-kun, stoknya lagi kosong! Yang laen aja yah? Kamu mau yang gimana?"

Aku melihat pot-pot bunga yang berjejer rapi. Pot yang berlabel 'Red Carnation' memang tidak ada isinya. Aku harus memilih bunga apa?? Sungguh merepotkan.

Di samping pot bunga carnation merah itu ada satu pot yang dipenuhi bunga berwarna kuning. Coba kulihat labelnya. Hm? 'Yellow Carnation'? Masih sejenis dengan carnation merah kan? Sama-sama ada nama carnation lah. Ya sudahlah aku ambil ini saja. Kuberikan sejumlah ryou ke meja kasir dan segera berlari menuju taman. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan hari yang spesial di toko bunga saja!

Ng? Samar-samar kudengar Ino berteriak memanggilku dari tokonya. Apa uangnya kurang? Tapi aku sudah berlari terlalu jauh. Sangat merepotkan kalau aku harus berbalik lagi. Aku akan membayar sisanya selesai kencan nanti. Tanggung nih! Kuharap Tema-chan masih menungguku di taman.

.

--

.

Tema-chan duduk di bangku sambil memandangi kolam air mancur yang ada di tengah taman. Anggun dan tenang. Sosoknya sudah seperti wanita dewasa saja. Iya. Dia memang tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Kenapa memangnya? Toh kami saling mencintai. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kami, errr… kecuali Kazekage mungkin.

Kurapikan jaket chuunin yang kukenakan. Setelah sedikit menata ulang rambut nanas yang kukucir asal-asalan ini, kusembunyikan di balik punggung seikat bunga yang bernama… ng… apa tadi namanya…Carnage? Carnival? Carnivora? Beuh… entahlah yang penting bunga tanda rinduku pada Tema-chan!

"Tema-chan…"

Dari belakang aku memanggil namanya dengan pelan. Harap-harap cemas, apakah emosinya sudah menurun atau belum. Dia segera berdiri dan berbalik dengan wajah yang tampak seperti sudah tidak sabar menanti. Syukurlah. Dia tidak membenciku karena kejadian tadi.

"Oh, Shika-kun? Sudah mendapat pencerahan?"

Tema-chan tersenyum. Dan itu bukan senyum hangat yang selama ini dia berikan untukku. Itu senyum menyebalkan seperti saat kami bertarung di ujian chuunin bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku tidak bisa protes, ini memang kesalahanku. Lagipula senyum seperti apapun dari Tema-chan aku tetap suka.

Dia mendekat. Lalu membelai pipi bengkak yang tadi ditamparnya. Ah… Surga fana memang indah. Rautnya mulai melembut. Aku jadi ingin menggenggam tangan halus yang membelai pipiku ini.

"Tadi maaf ya. Aku terlalu emosi..."

Sambil menunduk Tema-chan mengutarakan penyesalannya. Aduh Tema-chan… yang salah kan aku… ukh… wajah imutnya itu membuatku serba salah.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku yang sudah sembarangan membeli bunga. Jadi sebagai permintaan maafku, ini …"

Kuberikan benda yang tadi tersembunyi di balik punggungku. Kedua mata Tema-chan membulat dengan indah. Seakan terkaget dan kagum oleh seikat bunga tanda rinduku padanya. Dengan ini pasti kencan kami di Hari Valentine bisa berjalan dengan mulus.

PLAK

Pola telapak tangan merah membekas di pipiku yang lain. Bengkak dan panas di kedua pipiku dalam hitungan kurang dari setengah jam. Terima kasih Tema-chan. Ini bisa dimasukkan dalam buku rekor.

"Shika-kuuun!! Dasar BODOH!!!"

Iya. Aku memang bodoh. Tampaknya tadi memang lebih baik aku kembali ke toko saat Ino berteriak memanggilku. Bunga kuning ini tentu artinya berbeda dengan yang kumaksud. Bukan hanya berbeda mungkin, tapi berlawanan makna.

"Carnation kuning itu artinya penolakan! Kukira dengan kembali ke toko Ino-chan kamu sudah paham!!"

Benar dugaanku. Sial. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Tema-chan bahwa aku rindu dan mencintainya. Apa bedanya jika aku memberinya gaun, atau cincin, atau buku, atau kipas, atau apalah! Kukutuk orang yang pertama kali memberi makna pada tiap bunga dan menyebarkan ajarannya ke seluruh dunia. Dia sudah membuatku sangat kerepotan.

"Padahal aku berharap bisa kencan dengan romantis! Kamu malah begini! Apa sih maumu!? Kamu tahu kan aku sudah berjuang membujuk-bujuk Gaara supaya bisa mendapatkan misi di Konoha? Kuusahakan sedemikian rupa sehingga bisa ke sini di hari Valentine. Aku lakukan semua itu demi bisa bersamamu! Aku juga sudah susah-susah membuatkan cokelat! Kamu sayang aku beneran ato enggak sih? Kamu anggap aku ini apa? Blablabla—"

Tema-chan sedang cerewet mode on. Tak perlu terlalu didengarkan. Intinya tetap dia marah padaku. Tema-chan sudah mengalahkan ibuku dalam urusan begini. Tuhan, terima kasih karena diriku dikelilingi oleh perempuan-perempuan merepotkan seperti mereka.

Bibirnya yang mungil terus melontarkan keluh kesah. Aku paham. Dia sedang mengeluarkan semua beban di hatinya. Hubungan jarak jauh kami ini memang agak berat. Aku sangat menyesal sudah merusak kencan yang langka ini.

Aku menunggu sampai Tema-chan mereda. Peduli setan dengan bunga-bunga sial yang merepotkan itu. Akan kutunjukkan betapa aku mencintai dan merindunya. Cintaku tidak akan kalah oleh bahasa bunga yang diciptakan oleh manusia. Cintaku ini diciptakan oleh Tuhan.

"Blablabla makanya cobalah untuk me—"

"Chu"

Strategiku agar bibirnya berhenti komat-kamit dengan menggunakan bibirku ini berhasil dengan sukses. Kami berdua terdiam. Aku melihat wajahnya yang imut itu memerah. Semerah mukaku saat ini.

Semoga setelah ini kencan di hari Valentine bisa berlangsung sesuai yang kami harapkan.

**END**

Maap Ino tampak dibashing dan Shika tampak bego -disantet massal-

Dear noble readers, mind to review?  
Arigatobitobitobitobi!! XD


End file.
